


Perfectly Logical

by 3seconds



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Screenplay/Script Format, Sherlolly - Freeform, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3seconds/pseuds/3seconds
Summary: Sherlock may be a good man, but he's still an idiot sometimes.Set immediately following the scene at Musgrave in The Final Problem.





	

_The outskirts of London, late at night. A taxi winds its way through the streets. John, still wrapped in the gray blanket, sits beside Sherlock on their way to John's house after the events at Musgrave._

JOHN: You don't mind stopping off at Stella and Ted's to pick up Rosie, do you? Its on the way.

SHERLOCK: Of course not. After what we've just been through, no doubt you want to see your daughter straight away. 

JOHN ( _with a questioning look_ ): Erm, yeah. Thanks. I do, actually.

SHERLOCK ( _after a pause_ ): What?

JOHN: Nothing. I don't want to delay you if you want to see Molly is all.

SHERLOCK: Why would I... oh, that. It can wait, I think.

_John gives him a disbelieving look._

SHERLOCK: It's half-two in the morning.

JOHN: Yes it is...

SHERLOCK ( _beginning to look unsure of himself_ ): I'm sure she's fast asleep.

JOHN ( _nodding_ ): Mmhmm.

SHERLOCK: It's been an exhausting day...

JOHN: Exhausting.

SHERLOCK ( _doubtfully_ ): Best to allow some time to process what...happened. Better to talk when we're both fresh.

JOHN: Right, of course. Perfectly logical.

_They both fall silent for a long moment._

SHERLOCK: I'll drop you and Rosie off and go directly to Molly's.

JOHN: Good plan.

SHERLOCK ( _with a smirk_ ): Of course its a good plan John, I came up with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know it doesn't end in a 'b' so technically I shouldn't tag it as a 221B ficlet. But it weirdly happened to work out to exactly 221 words, and I got excited because try as I might, I've never made that work before, and then it just magically happened without me even knowing it until I posted it, so... well, I hope you all can forgive me.


End file.
